Two's Company
by remoob1513
Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen? Chapter 15 up and finally done. Hope you all enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

Two' Company 1/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13 to possible R

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen? Not the best summary. if you have a better one feel free to voice it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Sara? Please, please, please, I promise I wont get in your way." From his position on the break room floor, the spiky haired man continued to beg. "Puh-lease."

A menacing smirk graced the brunette's features as she glanced down at the man. "Greg why don't you try Warrick or Nick?"

"I already did… they turned me down. Please Sara?"

Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded. "Fine, but there will be some rules."

"Oh thank you, thank you." He squeaked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait for me after shift and we'll go pick up your stuff and bring it to my apartment."

"You will not regret this, I promise." Greg smiled, before turning back to his lab.

"Yeah, tell me that after you ruin my apartment."

----------------------------------------------------

"You ready to go?" Sara asked stepping into the locker room.

"Finally! I've been waiting in her here for almost an hour."

"Sorry…let me grab my stuff then we can leave."

Letting out a breath, he muttered. "Thank god."

Shaking her head, Sara opened her locker. "Shut up Greg, I just got caught up in a case."

"When don't you?"

Shooting him a dirty look, she shut her locker. "Let's just go."

----------------------------

"Everything's pretty much packed, well except for my clothes." Greg mumbled, jumping out of the car.

"Thank god for that." Sara whispered, following him into his apartment building.

Shaking his head, he unlocked the door. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll put my stuff in the car."

Stepping into the apartment a stunned look came across her features, seeing how neat it was. "You don't need any help?"

"No, all the furniture stays here and I don't have that much stuff, so I won't take up much room."

Nodding her head, she offered a light smile; remembering something she let out a heartfelt chuckle.

Turning around, Greg raised an eye. "What?"

Pulling something out of her pocket, she held it out to him. "You want the keys?"

Shaking his head, he opened his palm to her. "Can I have the keys, please?"

Dropping the keys into his palm, she settled in her seat, watching as he moved to his room.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped back in the apartment. "I'm done, if you're ready to go."

"You really don't have a lot stuff, do you?"

Shaking his head, Greg smirked. "I've never been a pack rat and I don't think I ever will be…so, you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah."

TBC….R&R if you want more……


	2. Chapter 2

Two's Company 2/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet(just kidding)

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What can happen?

------------------------------------------------

"Okay, rule 1 in living with me." Sara declared, dropping one of his boxes on the floor inside the door. "You make a mess, you clean it up."

"No problem." Greg nodded, stepping into the apartment and looking around.

"Rule 2; keep your music to a minimum.

Nodding, he continued to gaze around the room, surveying the possible places he could squeeze his stuff.

"And rule 3; you will not, by any circumstance, walk around naked or in your underwear."

Turning to her, Greg raised an eye. "Sara, I hope you know I'm not the stereotypical guy you think I am."

"Well I guess I'll have the time to figure that out, now won't I?"

"Looks like it." Greg cooed, walking from the apartment to retrieve more of his things.

Shaking her head the brunette moved to the kitchen, in search of something to eat.

---------------------------------------

Yawning widely, Sara stretched her tired body; the smell of Blue Hawaiian assaulting her nostrils perked her senses. Right, Greg is living with her for the time being. Shaking the sleep from her body she stood up, moving to her closet.

Once dressed, she opened her jaw immediately dropping at the site. "What the…" The front end of her apartment looked as if a maid had taken over and cleaned ever inch. Turning to the kitchen, she found Greg at the sink, soapy dishes in hand. "What did you do?"

Hearing the brunette's voice, he jumped, turning to her. "Oh hey, I made you some lunch, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks, now what did you do?"

"Well I was looking for some space to put my stuff and I couldn't really find any so I cleaned up. See if that would help, it didn't. So I looked in your closet by the door and found that was empty, so after a little scrunching I was able to fit all my stuff in."

Shaking her head, the brunette looked at him in amazement. "So you decided to clean everything else?"

"Well, no offense, but this place was a mess and since I'm gonna be living here for a while I thought I'd clean up."

Shaking her head once more she moved to the refrigerator. "None taken, but thank you."

"Oh and I also made some Blue Hawaiian if your thirsty."

"Jeez…" She trailed off, opening the fridge door, all breath left her body. Not only had he cleaned her living room and kitchen but he even managed to clean her fridge back to its shiny luster. "You…really…did not have to do this."

"I know but I wanted too." He finished, drying the last dish and putting it away before starting to move from the room. "And now, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

"Of…of course." Seeing him nod politely before moving from the room brought a shocked look to her face. Where had the crazy wild lab rat gone? There was certainly more she had to learn about this man and she was definitely up to finding out.

TBC…R&R if you want more…..


	3. Chapter 3

Two's Company 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so far.

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen? Sandle.

------------------------------------------------

Tilting her head to the side, Sara let out a sigh, watching as her new room mate continued to nod to the music playing in his lab, while analyzing samples from her most recent case.

How is it that this man could go from a wild, rambunctious lab rat to a neat, polite, and very gentlemanly room mate?

"Sara." Catherine's voice was near scream as the brunette finally turned.

"What?"

"Sheesh, I've been calling for five minutes. What are you looking at?" She asked, sidling up next to her and looking into the DNA lab. "Ah I see. Looking at your boyfriend?"

"What? No." Letting out a sigh, Sara turned to the blonde. "Cath, have you had to room with a friend you thought you knew but it turns out you don't."

"Have you met my ex husband?" Catherine's sarcastic remark fell on deaf ears as she continued to stare through the window, watching as Greg continued to try move to the music in the room. "Is something going on with you and Greg?"

"No." She stressed shaking her head. "It's just, he got evicted from his apartment, so I'm letting stay with me and he's just…"

"Different?"

"Very." She nodded, plopping down in the closest chair. "I mean when I woke up this afternoon I found my living room, kitchen and even my refrigerator cleaner than it had been since I moved into my apartment and he had done it. All before I woke up mind you."

"Wow. Are you sure were talking about the same Greg Sanders?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know him." Sara sighed, her eyes dropping to the table. "I don't know him and he's my best friend."

"Well then…" Catherine flourished moving to the door. "I guess you have the perfect arrangement, huh?" She finished shortly, stepping from the room.

Shaking her head, the brunette tried to focus on the case file in front of her, only to find herself looking up into the DNA lab.

----------------------------------

"Hey, you ready."

The sound of Greg's familiar voice broke Sara from her reverie. "Huh?"

"You ready to go?"

Looking down to the table she was surprised to find the case file she had been working on, on the same page as she started…at the beginning of shift. "Shift is over?"

"An hour ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, I would have been out earlier but I had to clean up." Sara remained silent trying to contemplate where her workday had gone. "Hey…do you think we can stop by the store. I wanted to make you this awesome breakfast Papa Olaf taught me how to make. Your gonna love it." Getting nothing in return, he placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her investigative gaze to his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I just didn't realize time went by so fast. What were you saying about the store?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we could stop by there and pick up some stuff. I have this killer idea for breakfast, that I think your gonna love."

"Sure…" She nodded, gathering the papers in front of her. "Sure just let me get my stuff and we can go."

"Awesome." He smiled, clapping his hands together, rubbing them side to side.

Walking to the locker room, Sara shook her head. How did she go a whole shift without doing any work and no one to see it. Opening her locker a sigh escaped her lips. Wait, did Greg say he was cooking her breakfast? Shutting the locker door she made her way from the room. Reaching the front of the lab, she found Greg anxiously waiting for her. "Did you say you were gonna make breakfast?"

"Yes, now come on, they always put out the fresh stuff in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Two's Company 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen?

----------------------------------------------

"Okay." Greg started, pulling a shopping cart from one of the rows before facing the brunette. "…before we start getting ingredients, I need to know what you don't eat."

"Umm." Looking at him oddly, Sara shook her head. "Okay…I don't eat red meat, at all." She emphasized, ticking it off with her finger.

"Well, that was already off the list, I won't touch the stuff."

Her eyes grew wide hearing this. She always thought of him as the type to eat any type of cow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, Sara let out a light chuckle. "You're certainly are a weird man Mr. Sanders."

"You just now learning this?" He snickered bringing his gaze to hers, the intensity of his eyes nearly making the brunette's heart leap from her chest.

"I guess so." Her eyes stayed trained on him for a few minutes before shaking herself from her daze. "Anyway… umm I wont eat anything pork, bacon or otherwise."

"Griss' pig experiment?"

"Yup and I'm never doing that again."

Chuckling humorously, he shook his head. "Believe me I wouldn't do that either." Looking around the supermarket, he asked. "So any fruit would be alright?"

"Absolutely."

----------------------------------------------

Placing the grocery bags on the kitchen counter Greg ushered Sara from the room. "Okay now out, I don't want to see you in here till I'm done."

"But what if I'm thirsty." Sara protested lightly, moving willingly into the living room.

"Then I'll get it for you, but until breakfast is ready you are to stay away from the kitchen."

Plopping onto the couch, a smile curled at her lips. "Aye aye captain!"

Laughing at her playfulness, he moved back into the kitchen, emptying the bags.

------------------------------

"Oh my god, please tell me your almost done? It smells so good." Sara growled, kicking her feet like a little child.

"Calm down little girl." Greg snickered, carrying a tray full of the wonderfully smelling food into the living room. "I thought that since you don't have a table, we could eat on the floor."

Slipping to floor she slide over to where he placed the tray. "That's fine with me." Looking over the plate appraisingly she raised a brow. "What's this?" She asked watching him step into the room.

"That, right there, Miss Sidle, is what the Norwegians call fruit pizza."

"It looks like it should be on a desert menu at a restaurant."

Sitting down next to the brunette he placed his tray next hers. "Well in the Norwegian culture breakfast and dinner are one in the same."

Pulling a piece of the yummy looking pie from her plate she placed it in her mouth. "Mmm this is good."

"Thanks."

"So how did you learn all this stuff?"

"Well…" He started, gulping down part of his cup of Blue Hawaiian. "…when I was little my mom used to hate when I'd go outside and play sports with other kids, so she had my Papa Olaf come out. He'd teach me things about Norwegian background. Which actually, that's where I get my love of coffee."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Wiping the crumbs from his cheek, he tossed the napkin to the tray before standing. "Do you want a refill?" He asked, nodding to her empty coffee cup.

"Definitely. Thanks." She said handing the cup over while polishing off the last of her pizza. "Greg, I don't know how I will be able repay you. This breakfast was amazing."

"You letting me stay here is more than enough repayment."

Lifting the tray from the floor she followed him into the kitchen. "How 'bout you repay me by teaching me how took cook some of this amazing Norwegian food."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"You've got yourself a deal."

TBC….R&R if you want more


	5. Chapter 5

Two's Company 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen?

-------------------------------------------

Hearing slightly loud huffs and puffs from the living room woke Sara from a light sleep. "What the hell?" Pulling the satin robe from the other side of the bed she slid it on before making her way to the door. Sliding it open her eyes grew wide, seeing her room mate, clad in just jean shorts and sheer sweat, doing crunches on the floor. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she tried with all her might to keep herself from falling to the floor. "Wow." She continued watch, entranced, as his ab muscles stretched and tightened with his movement.

Having not seen Sara watching him, Greg turned, flipping on his stomach and started his push ups.

Watching him turn over, her eyes doubled once more, a gasp escaping her lips at the sight; a cobweb of scars covered his back. "Oh my god."

Hearing a sharp intake of breath behind him, he stopped. Turning to the noise, his eyes slowly opened wide seeing Sara, her bulging gaze staring at him, in what could only be a stunned expression. "S…sara, hey." He stuttered, turning to face her, shielding his scarred back from her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I umm…" She fidgeted slightly, under his gaze, trying to block the image of his scar covered back from the front of her brain. "I heard a noise and I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh." He nodded, reaching for his shirt.

Watching him go for the garment, Sara found herself saying. "Wait!"

Stopping his hand mid grab, he brought his gaze back to hers. "What?"

Shaking her head, she silently moved forward. Finally reaching him she dropped to the floor; placing a gentle hand to his scarred back, she felt him jump slightly beneath her touch.

"Sara?" His heart beat out control feeling the cool touch of her palm. "Sara?"

"What happened." She whispered, softly tracing the rough lines covering the whole of his back

"It's…" Slowly relaxing at the delicate caress of her hands, Greg sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "…their from the lab explosion."

Her eyes grew as she remembered that day, watching him being wheeled from the crime lab on a stretcher, his charred lab facing her. "I had no idea."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Greg let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, well, you got the better end of the deal." He whispered, picking up her right hand and softly brushing the scar on her palm.

Feeling a slight tingle flow through her body at the contact, Sara bit her lip. "None of that should of happened."

"Yeah, well, there something's you can't stop."

She held quite for a moment, realizing that that day didn't just change the lab, it changed Greg Sanders. "Hey, how 'bout we get to that teaching me how to cook thing?"

Sensing her want to move from the subject, he nodded. "Yeah, okay…uh just let me take a quick shower."

"Okay." Watching him nod and stand, walking from the room, she cringed feeling every emotion he felt from _that_ day washing over her. Pulling in a deep breath, she stood, wiping her eyes; hopefully today she could change his feelings, make him happier.

TBC….R&R if you want more….


	6. Chapter 6

Two's Company 6/?

Disclaimer: I only own nothing

Rating: possible R.

Disclaimer: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen?

-------------------------------------------

"Ahhh." Greg moaned, stepping into the kitchen, having just finished his shower.

"Good shower?" Sara smirked, standing from her position on the couch and walking with him into the kitchen.

"The best." His eyes turned serious all of a sudden, confusing her slightly. "Umm I wanted to thank you…for that talk earlier…it helped a lot."

"Your welcome." Feeling suddenly shy her gaze dropped to the floor, "How 'bout we start that cooking thing?"

"Alright, well if you can grab the fruits and start cutting them up, I'll grab the flour and stuff, so I can show you how to make the best dough in America."

"Let me guess, its Norwegian."

"Of course, would I make anything different?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Sara challenged, a silky smirk playing off her lips.

"How 'bout I show you?" He snickered, picking up the flour and placing it on the counter next to her.

Raising an eye to him, her smirk turned to a soft smile. "Are you flirting with me?"

Moving closer to her, he whispered next to her ear. "I don't know, am I?"

Feeling a shot of want flow through her body at his words, she turned around; grabbing the knife he laid out for her, she started to chop the fruits.

Seeing her suddenly put off, Greg changed the subject. "So uhh…do you work tonight?"

"Actually I do, Grissom wants me and Nick to finish the Rider case."

"The transvestite case?" He asked

"Yeah, I just hope we can solve it tonight…done." She announced, dropping the knife on the counter and leaning against it.

"Great thanks." He mumbled, moving to put the freshly cut fruits in a bowl. "Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will finish it."

"I hope so."

"Well there's no reason to hope, because I know you can do it."

Stunned by his sudden honesty, Sara nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Finding he had placed all he placed all the ingredients on the counter he rubbed his hands together. "So you ready to make some bread?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, come here." Walking behind her as she came to stand behind the bowl, he started. "We need two cups of corn meal."

"Okay." Grabbing the liquid measuring cup, ready to measure out the dry yellowy substance, she stopped feeling Greg hand on hers, a shot of… something… flowing through her.

"Wrong. You only use that for liquids." Pulling the cup gently from her hands, he replaced it with a dry one cup measuring cup. "These and all of the smaller ones are used for dry ingredients."

"Oh sorry." Sara blushed, dropping her head her gaze on the floor

Gently lifting her chin, bringing her gaze to his, he smiled. "Hey, that's alright. You're just learning."

Feeling her cheeks crimson once more, she cleared her throat. "Okay, so what's next?"

"You do the same with the flour."

"Two cups?" Nodding encouragingly, Greg's smile widened as he confirmed.

"Two cups."

Watching her jovially flop the flour into the mixing bowl, he smirked, shaking his head. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course." Sara snickered, looking at him over her shoulder. "Its something new."

Chuckling at her vibrant behavior, he picked up a measuring tablespoon. "Alright now you use this and measure out two tablespoons of lard." Placing the jar of it in front of her.

"Lard?"

Seeing the frown on her face, Greg shook his head. "Don't worry, it sounds gross but it makes the bread taste good."

"You better be right, mister." Turning around, Sara thrust a finger in his face shaking it around. "Because I want my bread to taste absolutely delicious."

Stepping closer to her, he pressed her lightly into the counter. "Of course it will, _my_ bread always tastes good."

Feeling him standing, so close, a shot of frisson cascaded down her spine. Turning back to the counter, she stuttered. "Oh…okay, what's left?"

"Umm two tablespoons of cold water."

"Just two?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't seem like enough."

"Sometimes it isn't."

Pouring the water in the bowl, Sara announced. "Okay done… now what?"

"We mix it." He mumbled, turning on the oven to preheat.

"We, huh?"

Watching her snicker and her eyes turning to him, Greg stepped closer, his chest resting flush against her back. "Yes we."

Feeling the contact, her breath hitched, her arm subconsciously following his as it stirred what was in the bowl. Shivering at the soft breath on her neck, Sara slowly turned her head, her eyes opening into slits. Finding his face inches from hers and the hand, that was helping her stir moments before, now resting against her stomach, she gasped.

Never in her life, had she felt so lost. Lost in his arms. Lost in his warmth. And most certainly lost in his milk chocolate eyes. Feeling his face inch closer to hers, she leaned into him, her lips gently brushing his. Surprised by his overwhelming taste, she leaned more into him, her left arm encircling his neck. Feeling his tongue snake across her lips, she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Before they could pull each other deeper, the oven screeched like a hyena, announcing that it was ready and breaking the couple from their heated caress.

Running a hand through her curls, Sara was surprised to feel remnants of the dough they made, making her shift away from him, stuttering. "Umm… I'm…I'm gonna go take a shower."

---------------------------------------------

"Umm… I'm…I'm gonna go take a shower."

Watching her walk from sight, Greg let out a sigh, moving back to the bread. That was definitely not supposed to happen. They were just supposed to finish the pizza and share a 'lunch' before she had to leave for work. Not kiss like they just come from their honeymoon. God if living together wasn't awkward enough, now with this new wrench thrown into the mix it would make it unbearable.

He was just finishing with the pie when she stepped back in the room, her head down. "Uh… its ready."

Her eyes remained downwards as she took a plate. "Umm thanks. You know what? I think I'm gonna eat in my room. I still have some things I have to do before I have to go in." Sara mumbled, before darting to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. Walking back to her room, she shut the door with a soft click.

"Oh...okay." Letting out a breath, he hadn't realized he held, he shook his head. Definitely unbearable.

TBC…R&R if you want more…….


	7. Chapter 7

Two's Company 7/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen?

------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Arch." Greg mumbled three days later, handing his last box to his friend.

"No problem man, I'll see you in the car."

Watching his friend walk from sight, he sighed. It had been three days. Three days of nothing but hell. Since their impromptu kiss Sara had avoided Greg at all cost. Whether they were at work or home Sara managed stay out of sight.

After three long days of silence, a fed up Greg called his friend and fellow lab tech Archie, who agreed to let him stay with him.

Which left him to where he was now, taking the last of his things from Sara's apartment. "God, I never thought it would be like this." He sighed, taking the key, she had given him off his key ring and placing it on the table. With one last look around, he turned, locking and closing the door behind him.

Reaching Archie's SUV, he sighed once more.

Seeing his friend's downed look, the Asian placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll come around man."

"Somehow… I highly doubt that Arch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning widely Sara cautiously stepped into her apartment, not seeing Greg anywhere she quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat before bolting to her room.

She knew she was acting childish, hiding from Greg, but just the mere look or thought of his lips had her so distracted that she could barely do her work. Which left her stuck in her room till her next shift, just in effort to dodge her co-worker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching her from his glass domain, he shook his head. It had been another five days and still nothing. He guessed that was only because she was still avoiding him, and had yet to open her eyes or her closet and realize that he had left right under her nose.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed as Archie stepped into the room. "You ever gonna talk to her." He nodded to the window, where Sara walked by, her head down as she became engrossed in her file.

"Why should I?" Greg sneered, turning to his friend, his eyes crimson with anger. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, then we won't…cause I'm done."

"Greg, man, you know you're not done. You wouldn't have been moping around my place the last couple of days if you were done."

Sighing, he slumped on his chair, his head coming to rest on his hand on his work table. "I know that… but I don't have a choice".

"You could try…"

"Arch, she made her decision when she stopped talking to me. Obviously that kiss meant nothing to her or she would of said something a week ago. Not left me in silence."

"But Greg…"

"Archie, can we get back to work, I'm tired of talking about this." At the use of his full name, the Asian nodded.

"Yeah…yeah we can." He mumbled, disappointed that he couldn't try to change his mind. "Well I should get back."

"Okay."

"We'll talk about this later though, right?"

"Maybe."

Nodding finality, Archie turned around walking back to his own lab.

TBC….R&R if you want more…… This may not be the best chapter in the world but I hope you all like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Two's Company 8/?

Possible R

Disclaimer: I only own nothing

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen?

--------------------------------------------------

"_You could try…" _

"_Arch, she made her decision when she stopped talking to me. Obviously that kiss meant nothing to her or she would of said something a week ago. Not left me in silence." _

"_But Greg…" _

"_Archie, can we get back to work, I'm tired of talking about this." At the use of his full name, the Asian nodded. _

"_Yeah…yeah we can." He mumbled, disappointed that he couldn't try to change his mind. "Well I should get back." _

"_Okay." _

"_We'll talk about this later though, right?" _

"_Maybe." _

_Nodding finality, Archie turned around walking back to his own lab._

_--------------------------------------------_

"Hey Archie, you got those results on the Stemfort case?" Catherine asked, stepping into the A/V lab; seeing him in a daze, she stepped next to him, running a hand in front of his face. "Hello Archie, you there?"

Snapping out his daze, the Asian shook his head, turning to her. "Oh hey Cath, didn't see you there."

"Really, cause I've been standing here for a minute or two."

"Oh sorry."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighed, before catching Catherine's investigative eye. "Alright…but this is between you and me."

"Okay." Resting against the work table, she raised an eye.

"Well Greg has been stayin' with Sara…"

"Yeah…Sara was telling me that a few weeks ago." Catherine interrupted, now more intrigued.

"…and last week something happened."

"What?"

"They kissed…" Archie mumbled, looking to see if anyone heard him besides her.

"What?" Catherine whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"…but there's a problem."

"What?"

"Since the kiss Sara has been avoiding Greg at all cost."

"Oh no." She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "And Greg?"

"Greg…is staying on my couch."

"God, could this get any worse?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"It can." Seeing her questioning stare, Archie groaned. "Greg's fed up with her ignorance and has decided not to do anything about it."

"Jeez!" Pausing for a moment, she exhaled. "Well what are we gonna do?"

Quirking his eye at the CSI, he snickered. "We?"

"Yes we. Its obvious those two have feelings for each other, they just ran into a rough patch. All you and I have to do is throw them together, get them to talk about it."

"But how?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh thank god." Sara happily sighed, opening her front door. Finally after a two weeks of intense work on her case, she finally caught the bad guy. Closing the door behind her, she pranced to the kitchen; grabbing a well deserved beer, she moved back into her living room.

Reaching for the remote on the table she stopped; there on the table lay a lone key. A lone key that fit the lock to her front door. The lone key…she gave to Greg. Dropping the unopened beer on the cushions of the couch, she moved quickly to coat closet by the door.

Stopping in front of it, she tried reason with herself. _'He just forgot his key, that's all. When I open this door all his stuff will be here' _she thought, her hand shaking as she lifted it to the knob. Twisting it gently in her hand, she took a deep breath before sliding the door open, revealing the emptiness within. "Oh my god."

TBC…….R&R if you want more……….


	9. Chapter 9

Two's Company 9/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own nothing.

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen?"

----------------------------------------

"_Since the kiss Sara has been avoiding Greg at all cost." _

"_Oh no." She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "And Greg?" _

"_Greg…is staying on my couch." _

"_God, could this get any worse?" She sighed, shaking her head. _

"_It can." Seeing her questioning stare, Archie groaned. "Greg's fed up with her ignorance and has decided not to do anything about it." _

"_Jeez!" Pausing for a moment, she exhaled. "Well what are we gonna do?" _

_Quirking his eye at the CSI, he snickered. "We?" _

"_Yes we. Its obvious those two have feelings for each other, they just ran into a rough patch. All you and I have to do is throw them together, get them to talk about it." _

"_But how?" _

_-------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh thank god." Sara happily sighed, opening her front door. Finally after a two weeks of intense work on her case, she finally caught the bad guy. Closing the door behind her, she pranced to the kitchen; grabbing a well deserved beer, she moved back into her living room._

_Reaching for the remote on the table she stopped; there on the table lay a lone key. A lone key that fit the lock to her front door. The lone key…she gave to Greg. Dropping the unopened beer on the cushions of the couch, she moved quickly to coat closet by the door. _

_Stopping in front of it, she tried reason with herself. 'He just forgot his key, that's all. When I open this door all his stuff will be here' she thought, her hand shaking as she lifted it to the knob. Twisting it gently in her hand, she took a deep breath before sliding the door open, revealing the emptiness within. "Oh my god." _

Staring into the empty abyss that is her coat closet, Sara backed up, her eyes steady on the closet. "Oh my god." Sitting back on the coffee table, she closed her eyes, her head dropping into her hands. "What did I do? Where did he go?"

Spotting the phone across her room, her heart gave a little jump as she ran to it. Lifting the receiver to her ear, she hurriedly dialed in Greg's cell number. Regretfully putting the phone back on its cradle, after he didn't pick up, she moved back to her couch, dropping heavily against it. "What did I do?"

---------------------------------------------

_Sidle, Sara _

_983-555-7362_

Seeing **that** name scroll across the screen of his cell phone, Greg sighed, tossing it across the room, making it land on his new bed. "Two weeks." Turning back to the books on his friends desk, he leaned on it; finally after what felt like hours, his phone stopped ringing, causing another sigh to escape his lips. "Two weeks."

------------------------------------------------

"Yeah he even tried to run it himself because he didn't like the results." Greg chuckled lightly, as Archie continued to relay a story he heard from another tech.

"Alright, well I should get to my lab."

"'kay man, see ya at the end of shift."

"'kay." Watching his retreat to his own lab, Greg sighed, moving through the doors. Robotically going through his routine, he plopped down on his chair. Halfway through his second experiment, he was interrupted by a knock. "If you have something for me, place it on the table and I'll get to it when I'm done."

"Greg."

Hearing **that** voice, Greg let out a shaky breath, before training his eyes back on his work, ignoring her completely.

"Look Greg." Sara sighed, slowly stepping into the room. "I'm sorry."

Grunting in annoyance, he turned to the computer, typing in a name on his DNA data base.

Sighing once more, she stepped closer to him. "Are you going to say something?"

"Why should I?" He growled, yanking fresh results from the printer and standing, hastily moving from the room. "You'll just ignore me anyway."

"What?" She barked, stunned, following him as he continued to move quickly through the labs corridors

"You haven't talked to me in two weeks and now you want me to say something. I don't think so."

"But Greg…"

"No Sara. If you didn't like the kiss, you could of come out and said it. Not treating me like an invisible." He hissed, looking for some way out and away from her. Spotting the crime labs exit, he hurriedly made his way out it.

"Wait Greg, that's not why. I was afraid." She screamed, feeling tears edge her eyes as she followed him to the center of the parking lot. "Greg…"

"Save it Sara, if I wasn't what you wanted, you could have told me. Not just acted like a coward."

Huffing in amazement, she shook her head. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"No I made the mistake, thinking you actually ca…." His sentence was cut short as a large vehicle slammed into him, throwing him to him into the ground with a sickening thud.

"Oh my god."

TBC…R&R if you want more……


	10. Chapter 10

Two's Company 10/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen?

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Are you going to say something?" _

"_Why should I?" He growled, yanking fresh results from the printer and standing, hastily moving from the room. "You'll just ignore me anyway."_

"_What?" She barked, stunned, following him as he continued to move quickly through the labs corridors _

"_You haven't talked to me in two weeks and now you want me to say something. I don't think so." _

"_But Greg…" _

"_No Sara. If you didn't like the kiss, you could of come out and said it. Not treating me like an invisible." He hissed, looking for some way out and away from her. Spotting the crime labs exit, he hurriedly made his way out it._

"_Wait Greg, that's not why. I was afraid." She screamed, feeling tears edge her eyes as she followed him to the center of the parking lot. "Greg…" _

"_Save it Sara, if I wasn't what you wanted, you could have told me. Not just acted like a coward." _

_Huffing in amazement, she shook her head. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry." _

"_No I made the mistake, thinking you actually ca…." His sentence was cut short as a large vehicle slammed into him, throwing him into the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_Oh my god." _

---------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Sara whispered, her eyes wide as she stood stunned at the sight of her co-worker motionless on the concrete. Blinking herself back into reality, she screamed. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Sliding down next him, she didn't notice as the person in the drivers seat of the vehicle, slowly made his way out of the car and to the front of the car.

"He was…I didn't….I…I…."

Looking up at the hysterical driver, Sara was stunned once more to find her boss Conrad Ecklie. "You…you did this?"

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to? God!" She barked incredulously before turning back to Greg.

He lay on his right side, unconscious; his hair matted to his head in what she could only tell to be blood as his arms lay twisted at an awkward angle against the concrete.

"God Greg." She whimpered, letting her soft hand rest against his pale cheek. "This shouldn't of happened." Turning back to Ecklie, who was still staring wide eyed at the scene before him, her breath came in heavy pants as her eyes flared in anger, her voice venomous. "I hope you rot in hell for this."

"Excuse me miss." Sara had been so livid at her boss for causing this, that she hadn't even noticed the group of people staring on behind them or the paramedics, who arrived moments earlier, now tending to Greg's broken form in front of her.

"How long has he been down?" One of the medics asked, checking Greg's vitals.

"A few minutes… I think." She shakily responded, her bottom lip quivering, a gasp escaping her lips as they moved him on his back, his scraped cheek coming into view. "Oh my god." Watching them hastily move him to a back board and onto stretcher, she barked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to get him to the hospital now. He's losing a lot of blood and his head is badly bruised. Were going to Desert Palms." The paramedic explained quickly as he and his colleague lifted Greg into the ambulance before bounding back to the front seat of the large vehicle and pulling out of the parking lot, the colorful lights flashing sporadically as it sped away.

Trembling slightly, she stood turning back to the crime lab; seeing a local deputy, she knew by the name of Steve, lock handcuffs around Ecklie's wrists, she gasped.

"This is unbelievable. I didn't even mean to do it." The lab director cried as the deputy placed him in the back seat of the patrol car.

----------------------------two hours later-----------------

Her lips trembled in pain as she watched the scene unfold in her mind once more, the sickening slap of Greg's head against the concrete as the car slammed into him.

"What? Was there a crime scene here or something? I don't think I've seen so many cops." Nick chuckled lightly, as he and Catherine stepped into the break room.

"I know." She agreed, turning to the coffee pot. But before she got there, she stopped seeing the brunette shaking on the couch. "Sara? Are you alright?"

"Kiss…Ecklie…Greg." Sara stuttered through sobs as she held tightly to the pillow in her arms.

"You kissed Ecklie?" Nick asked, disgusted by even the thought.

"NO!" She screamed, cringing as pain shot through her head, from the emotions running through her. "Greg's… been living… with me… for the past couple months… and a couple weeks ago…we kissed." Her cry deepened as she remembered the kiss her and Greg shared and where he was now. "…and I ignored it…until today…I tried to talk to him…but…he wouldn't stop moving…" She stopped, trying to catch her breath, before continuing. "…we made it out to the parking lot and…and he was just so angry…"

"What happened?" Catherine interrupted, her eyes focused solely on the brunette.

"…we stopped just outside the lab…I told him that I made a mistake…and he was trying…" Her eyes filled with tears once more as the image of Greg hitting the asphalt assaulted her mind. "…trying…to tell me… that he made the mistake…when…"

"When what?" Nick whispered, scared by what she was about to say.

"When Ecklie hit him with his car…" Both older CSI's shared a gasp, their jaws dropping to the floor. "…god he slammed so hard into the ground." She sobbed, her body convulsing heavily.

"Where is he?"

"Des…desert Palms." Sara shakily answered the strawberry blonde, her breathing coming in heavy pants.

"Lets go." Nick mumbled determinedly, pulling Sara off the couch.

----------------------------------------

"Were here to Greg Sanders, what room is he in?" Nick asked the receptionist tightly, tapping his fingers incessantly against the clean linoleum as Catherine held the still quivering Sara in her arms.

"Umm let me get a doctor." The young girl held up one finger before dialing a few numbers on the phone. "Dr. Manis, there are some people here to see Greg Sanders…alright." After a short silence, she turned back to Nick. "He'll be just one moment."

"Thank you."

After what felt like ages, a middle aged man stepped into the room. "Family of Greg Sanders?"

"That's us." Nick answered, stepping forward, shaking his hand. "Were actually his colleagues, the labs still trying to get a hold of his mom."

"That's good, we may need her here."

"What do you mean?" Sara tearily stuttered, clutching tighter to Catherine's arms.

"Well Mr. Sanders condition is supremely worse than we originally thought. When the car hit him it cracked a few ribs, which will easily heal within the next few days." He paused trying to let this information set in before giving them the bad news. "But… the damage from the impact was more prominent. Both radius and ulna in his right arm were shattered on impact and will need reconstruction…but our major concern is the damage done to his skull on impact. He suffered a slight brain hemorrhage which we were able to catch, however he slipped in a coma." Sara sucked in a gasp before sliding out Catherine's arms into unconsciousness.

"We need a gurney in here!"

TBC….R&R if you want more……………..


	11. Chapter 11

I know this isn't Fostered Love or the long awaited The Child's Eyes but my mind hasn't let me get those out.

Two's Company 11/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own nothing

Summary: Two friends. One apartment. What will happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks and still no change. Greg lay motionless on the hospital bed, his pale, broken form looking like that of a rag doll, leaning against something. After her episode weeks earlier, Sara had yet to leave his side.

"Please wake up!" She pleaded for the thousandth time, since coming to the hospital, tears pouring from her eyes as her hand held his. "Please I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen."

-------

"How long has she been like this?" Grissom asked his co-worker, as he stared into the hospital room, the brunette lay slumped on the bedside, her eyes red and swollen from crying so much.

"Since Greg's accident." Nick sighed, his own gaze moving into the room. "I'm half tempted to ask them to put her on an I.V."

"Well keep an eye on her, I don't need to lose two CSI's."

"Who says were gonna lose one?"

"Just keep an eye on her, Nicky." The supervisor sighed before turning around and walking from sight.

Sighing himself, Nick stepped into the room. Watching the scene before him, nearly made his heart break, seeing his two friends in such a crippled state. Walking to the side of the bed, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sara, you need to go home, get some real rest."

"No." She cried, pushing his arm away. "I'm not going anywhere. Not till he wakes up."

"Come on Sara, you know as well as I do that it may take a long time before he wakes up. Just let me take you home and you take a shower and come right back."

"No, I'm not leaving till I see his eyes open." Bringing her gaze to his, he noticed how red and heavy her eyes were, making his heart break once more. "I did this to him, I'm not leaving till he wakes up."

"Sara you didn't do this, Ecklie did."

"No." She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes once more. "I did it. If I would of just told him how I really feel, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be here."

"Please Sara?"

"No." She grunted as her arms folded like a pillow her head leaning against them like before.

Sighing, Nick stepped from the room. Reaching the nurses station, he cleared his throat. "Umm can I talk to the nurse observing Greg Sanders?"

"That's me." The blonde nurse in front of him said, a smile on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Could you keep an eye on my friend Sara, she's been at Greg's side for the last couple of weeks and I'm afraid if she's not watched carefully, something may happen to her."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"Uhh…" Nick stuttered, his mind moving wildly as his mouth spit out. "Yeah."

"Sure, I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------

A loud groan echoed through the somewhat silent room, causing the machines next to him to shriek loudly, forming a cringe to echo on his features. "Oh someone turn off the alarm."

"Well hello Mr. Sanders glad to see your finally awake." The nurse, Stacy, jested, her petite features brightening in surprise, seeing her patient of two weeks finally awake.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Umm..." He mumbled, rubbing gently at his eyes, as he moved to sit up. "…I remember some fighting and then a real sharp pain."

"Oh." The nurse nodded, pressing him back on the bed. "…well you were hit by a car Mr. Sanders."

"W…what?" Greg stuttered, turning away. Finding a beautiful brunette at his side, her hand in his: as she lay, with her head, on the side of the mattress. Turning back to the nurse, he raised an eye. "Who is she?"

Looking up from his file, she turned to the other woman in the room. "That's your girlfriend" She stated simply, going back to the folder.

"I have a girlfriend?" He questioned hoarsely, bringing his gaze back to Sara, his hand unconsciously squeezing hers. "She's pretty."

"Yeah." Stacy smiled slightly, turning to exit from the room. "I'll be right back with your doctor."

"Thanks." He whispered softly, his eyes dancing over his 'girlfriend'. Hearing her groan and slowly wake up, his eyes grew wide.

Feeling stiffness in her neck, Sara moaned lifting her head from the bed. Slowly opening her tired eyes, she was stunned to find Greg's open, a soft smile at his lips. "Oh my god…Greg." Standing up, she moved to hug him, when he whispered 'Hi'and pulling her into a soft kiss.

TBC….R&R if you want more………


	12. Chapter 12

**Two's Company 12/? **

_Feeling stiffness in her neck, Sara moaned, lifting her head from the bed. Slowly opening her tired eyes, she was stunned to find Greg's open, a soft smile at his lips. "Oh my god...Greg." Standing up, she moved to hug him, when he whispered. 'Hi' and pulled her into a soft kiss. _

* * *

Losing herself in his lips, she sighed, her arms moving to encircle his neck. Opening her lips she let her tongue slip out slightly, wanting to taste more of him. Just as her tongue touched his reality came crashing down around her, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

Greg was out of his coma...Greg was out of his coma and making out with her.

Pulling back, Sara shook her head. "Wha...wha...what are you doing?"

Flashing a cute sideways smile, he squeezed her hand. "What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She nearly screamed, pulling back further from the bed. "Who told you that?"

Raising a questioning eye, Greg shook his head. "The nurse, why?"

She studied his eyes for a moment, at his long pause, they were devoid of any familiarity. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"No."

Her heart fell to the floor, with a deep thud. "Oh."

* * *

"He doesnt know me, he doesnt know any of us." Sara's words came out in a jumble as she paced the break room. The rest of the team staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What makes you so sure he doesnt?" Archie questioned, stepping into the room from the doorway.

"Because..." She admitted, her eyes closing in fear of reactions. "...he kissed me and called me his girlfriend." Nick's eyes bugged, before immediately dropping to the floor.

Archie snickered at that, shaking his head. "Might as well be with how you two have been acting lately."

"Archie!" Catherine scolded, her eyes going to their boss, waiting to see what reaction he might have.

Seeing no response from Grissom, Sara sighed. "Well whatever is, or was between Greg and I doesnt matter anymore."

Clearing his throat, Grissom chimed in. "Did you try talking to his doctor, ask if this is only temporary?"

Shaking her head, the brunette looked away. "No."

"Well thats where we will start."

* * *

"We believe it should only be temporary amnesia however there is always a chance that it could be permanent. Head trauma's are always a tricky thing. The severity of them can vary from patient to patient." Dr. William Mead of Desert Palms Medical Center responded as he was barraded with questions from the team regarding Greg's condition "Now its just a waitng game to see if he will remember."

"Is he able to go home?" The redhead asked, out of curiousity, her eyes moving to the brunett, who stood by the window to Greg's room, her eyes not straying from his form as he lay in bed staring at the T.V. above his bed.

"Normally we prefer him to stay here but sending him home might make memories resurface. However for safety reasons he cant be left alone, so..."

"He can stay with me." Sara interrupted, her eyes darting downward as everyone turned to her.

"Are you sure about that Sara?" Archie inquired, "You already said he didnt recognize you."

"Yeah and you heard the doctor, it help jog his memory..." Seeing the many approving as well as disapproving looks, she shook her head. "...he's coming home with me and thats final."

Watching Sara walk back into Greg's room, Archie turned to Catherine. "Is this a good idea?"

"I dont know."

R&R...sorry for the long awaited update but ive been through alot the passed two years. including pure joy and pure trajedy but writing these have brought me solis from the trajedy. It distracts me and hopefully that will make updating alot easier.


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry this took so long. Ive been meaning to post this for months. Im hoping to post two others soon too.

Two's Company 13/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen?

* * *

Another two weeks had passed since Sara had informed the team of her plan to bring Greg back to her home, in hopes that that would help jog his memory.

What she hadn't expected when she got home was to find him on her doorstep, the items Archie had brought over for her, after she had made her announcement at the hospital, sat in a bag next to him on the ground. "Hey."

"Hey." Greg's heart pounded wildly in his chest, he had gotten his memory back a few days previous and he knew he couldn't stay here. Not with the tension he still felt floating in the air.

"What are you doing out here? Nothing to watch on TV?" Her giggle stopped short seeing his gaze everywhere but her. "Greg, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I ummm…waiting for Archie. I'm gonna stay with him until I find my own place."

Her heart nearly shattered at his words. Shaking her head, she tried to hold her composure as she spoke but was quickly failing. "And…uhh when were you planning on telling me you go your memory back?"

In response he shook his head, a light sigh as his lips. "I was hoping to be gone by the time you got back."

"Wow." Her cry came out in astonishment, her hands moving with quick haste to her keys. Wanting to get away from him. "And here I thought we were friends."

"Oh Sara, we are friends." Running a frustrated hand though his curls, Greg cringed, hitting a spot still sore from his fall on the asphalt. "…but you know as well as I do that that kiss you and I shared meant nothing, we wouldn't be here now if it did."

Pushing her front door open with more force than expected, the brunette gnawed at her lip. "But…the past few weeks…"

"That was your guilt from the accident Sara, nothing more."

"Are you kidding me? Emotions were flowing off her in waves, her anger at the front of it, making her heart pound harder than before. "You're gonna stand there and try and tell me how I feel, when you don't even know an inkling of what I'm feeling."

Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned against her doorframe, pure apprehension masking his features. "What are you feeling Sara?"

"I…" She started only having to stop again. How did she feel, truly feel?

"That's what I thought." Greg sighed, shaking his head before turning and making his way from the door.

"God!" Sara screamed before falling to the floor, her body raking in sobs. Why couldn't she just say it? 'Greg I'm falling for you.' God she was so stupid.

* * *

"We've got a problem." Archie sighed, as Catherine Willows walked into his A/V lab.

"What are you talking about?" She remarked, and investigative eyes raising as she placed a bag of evidence on his desk.

"Sanders is sleeping on my couch again."

"What!" She cried out, a confused look on her face. "When did that happen?"

"Two days ago…god I've never seen them both so dejected."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know but we gotta figure something soon or its gonna be hell just to work with them."

"Yeah…" Like a sudden burst of light, Catherine jumped. "…wait I have an idea!"

Archie knew seeing that glint in the strawberry blondes eyes wasn't a good thing. "Do I even wanna know?" All he got in return was a dazzling smile, which made him that much more scared of this plan of hers.

R&R if you want more….


	14. Chapter 14

Two's Company 14/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own the plot. This chapter was inspired by the hilarious movie 'House Arrest' if you haven't seen it, you gotta.

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen?

* * *

"Are we sure this will work?" Archie asked, days later as he talked to Catherine on the phone.

"Yes, trust me. There both too busy ignoring each other to suspect a thing."

"But what about the house?"

"Chill Johnson, I've got everything under control. Gil, Nick and Brass are all going to help with breaking down the tape and setting up for Greg. You just make sure he gets there on time."

"Will do."

* * *

Shaking her head, Sara nodded to Brass as she stepped up to the beautiful house in Henderson. "Hey Brass, what do we have?"

"Well…apparently not as much as I was originally told." The older man sighed, walking into the house.

"What do you mean?" Sara's eye quirked, as she followed the detective through the house and down into the basement.

"That's what I'm talking about." As he pointed off to the far side of the room. Off to the side a single mattress lay at the center of the room, a pool of 'blood' lay between the door of the mall bathroom and the rest of the room.

"Where's the body?" She asked as she stepped further into the room to begin work.

"I don't know." Brass shrugged, seeing her turn to start her job, he snickered before inching out of the house, to help with the cleanup while the brunette was distracted.

"Where did you get that blood?" The detective asked, as he stepped out of the house, removing the crime scene tape as he did.

Nick snickered as he pointed to Grissom, who just finished on the side of the house.

"Haha…why do you think I take blood from my employees?" The supervisor cackled before moving toward the SUV and unmarked car that sat in front of the house. "We should leave. Archie and Greg should be here in a few minutes."

"We clear?" Nick asked, as the three men did a once over.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Brass yawned, as he and the other two men walked to the cars. "Whose up for food?"

* * *

Archie's eyes nearly popped, seeing the taillights moving passed the house as he pulled to a stop. "Here it is."

"Oh damn Arch, this place is gorgeous. But I don't think I'll be able to afford it." Greg sighed, his eyes big as he stared at this beautiful one story house, stepping out of the car.

The house had an expansive front yard, off to the right sat a large tree, something a small kid could easily climb, as well as a few other plants lining the drive.

"Oh believe me you can." The A/V tech silently snickered, as he stepped out if the car and followed his friend up to the house. "There's even a basement too. Not most houses around here have one." The Asian added as he quietly pushed the door open. "Why don't you go check it out?"

If Greg noticed the drop in his friend's voice, he didn't say anything. "Okay." As he walked to the basement he didn't notice as the Asian followed behind him. Silently closing and locking the door behind him.

Hearing Greg's gasp, Archie bolted from the house.

* * *

"Sara!" Greg hissed, as he stepped down the stairs into the moderate size basement. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" The brunette's eye quirked as she turned fully to face the younger man. "This is my scene. What the hell are you doing here?"

Shaking his head at the information she gave him, he sighed. "What? No, this is the house Archie thinks I should rent."

Feeling all the pieces come together, Sara shook her head, dropping her flashlight and heading to the basement door. Finding it locked, she let out a growl. "Great."

"What?" Greg asked, stepping to the bottom of the stairs.

"We've been played." Coming angrily downstairs, knocking into him as she passed. "The doors locked."

"What…no…" He shook his head, making his own way to the door. "Archie's out there…ARCHIE!"

Sara let out a haughty laugh as she dropped down on the mattress on the floor. "No one's out there."

"What makes you think that?" Greg asked, moving to the opposite side of the room, where there was a window. Lifting up the pane, he was stunned to find it filled in with concrete. "Your shitting me right?"

"I told you so." She sighed, reclining on the mattress, her eyes shutting as her head hit the cushion.

"How are you so calm about this Sara?" He huffed, sitting down next to her head.

"Because I knew it would happen, especially with how we've been acting lately."

Letting out a sigh, Greg ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't do this Sara."

Looking away from him, Sara sighed herself. "I know you didn't…it's all me…all my fault."

"No its not…I had a hand in this too. I mean it's not like you could kiss yourself. But I do have to ask, why did you ignore me for those two weeks? Even when we've had fights before, you would bitch at me but never but never ignore me."

After a few moments of silence, she turned to him. "The truth?" Seeing his nod, she finished. "I …I got scared Greg."

Shaking his head, he lay nest to her, his arm holding himself up to get a better look in her eyes. "Of what though? That I'd hurt you because I would never…"

His words stopped as she placed her fingers across his lips. "I know you wouldn't and I was…a little."

Pulling her hand from his lips, he placed it at his side, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "Then why were you scared?"

Biting her lip at their close proximity, her hand still tightly in his at his side, her gaze turned downward as she stuttered. "Because…I liked it."

Still slightly shocked by her admission, he pulled her closer. Finding her soft gaze, he smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

Letting out a moan at the contact, she pressed closer, her free hand moving from his side to his cheek, deepening their kiss.

Feeling bold at this sudden change he pressed her into the mattress, his tantalizing assault moving to her neck. "If they got Archie in on this…then we might want to be careful…they could be watching us right now." Greg mumbled in between kisses before reclaiming her lips.

Whimpering, she pulled all the will she could from her body to pull back from him. "God your good at that." Licking his taste from her lips, her eyes rolled back into her head. "When we get out of here…you are coming home with me."

Pressing his lips to hers once more, he had to fight the urge to make it more passionate, before pulling back. "What about my stuff?"

"We'll get it…another day."

* * *

Seeing Greg's smile before he leaned back into Sara, their fiery kiss continuing, Catherine squealed. "Yes."

Shaking his head at the blonde, Archie chuckled. "Yeah…finally." Turning off the small T.V., he turned to the older woman, smiling. "Thank you…they deserved this."

"Yeah." Smiling back, Catherine surprised herself as well as the Asian as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Let's go let the love birds out."

Reeling from the shock of the kiss, he shook his head, before standing up and following the CSI out of the room. "Wow."

TBC…R&R…the little Archie/Catherine was a little sudden, sorry if you don't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Two's Company 15/15

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Summary: Greg is evicted from his apartment and convinces Sara to let him stay with her. What will happen?

* * *

"Has anyone seen Greg or Sara?" Grissom inquired, two days later. They were in the process of starting the pre-shift meeting and the pair was still nowhere to be found.

"Nope." Catherine snickered, her eyes meeting Archie's across the room.

Letting a little smile slip, the A/V tech cleared his throat. "Yeah. Only thing I've heard from Greg was that he'd be by my place to pick up his stuff but that was day before yesterday."

Nick shook his head, his friends still hadn't made it into work. "Well whatever they are or aren't doing. I don't wanna know."

Chuckling softly, Grissom smiled. "Alright gang that means were down two again tonight, so be prepared to be back loaded."

"Yeah…yeah." The Texan responded, taking the assignment slip from the supervisors outstretched hand, before huffing and stomping from the room like a little child.

Following behind the Texan, Catherine retrieved her assignment sheet from Grissom's hand. "Just give them a little more time Gil…this is all still new…don't you remember the honeymoon phase?"

Rolling his eyes at her motherly tone, he cleared his throat. "Yes Catherine I do, but I never let it affect my work…this is starting to affect theirs."

"Your overreacting…Archie and I will talk to them and they will be back tomorrow."

"They better be." Grissom sternly replied, before stepping from the room, leaving Archie and Catherine alone in the room.

"Looks like we gotta try and get a hold of them."

"I'll do it…I'm sure Greg will answer me…eventually." Archie snickered, biting his lip and stepping closer to the blonde. "…we still on for later?"

"You know it. Text me after you talk to Greg, so I can get Grissom off my back."

"No problem."

* * *

Moaning heatedly Greg pulled back from their kiss. "Sara…I'll only be an hour…if that."

"No…" The brunette whined, pressing her half naked body closer to him. "Stay…get your stuff another day."

Not being able to stop himself, he leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "I told Archie I was gonna get it yesterday."

"I know…I just don't want you to go." Her lip protruded making her look like a sad puppy, even as she pressed her breasts into him, the thin material of the bra she was wearing, did nothing to hide her obvious want for him.

"I know but I'll be quick…" Pulling her closer, he bit gently into her bare shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. "…promise."

"Okay." She sighed, pulling him closer to her, pressing her lips to his. "Hurry back."

"I will."

* * *

Biting his still swollen lip, Greg put a hand to his friends door and knocked gently. After a few moments the door opened, revealing the A/V tech, dressed to the nines in a form fitting, midnight blue double breasted suit, his hair delicately parted to one side.

Whistling approvingly, Greg snickered. "You shine up there real nice Johnson. Hot date?"

Shaking his head, Archie nervously pressed down the front of the suit. "Only if Catherine doesn't look at me and see weird tech dressed in a monkey suit." Shaking his head, he added. "How's it been shacking with Sidle the last two days?"

An uncontrollable smile came to his lips as a blush of crimson fanned his cheeks. "No comment."

"Uh huh sure Sanders." Archie sneered shaking his head, pulling his wallet and keys from the table behind him and putting them in his pockets. "You two need to get back to work though…Grissom keeps freaking because you've been gone the last two days."

Chuckling heartily, the DNA tech nodded. "I'll tell Sara."

"Good…now how do I look…for real this time." Straightening out his collar for the thousandth time that day.

"You look amazing dude. You'll knock her socks off."

Noticing the slight sexual reference, Archie blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

"Wow." Archie's eyes bugged, seeing Catherine, her delicate figure draped in a deep mahogany halter gown that flowed gently at her waist and stopped just short of her knees. "Wow…you look amazing."

Blushing a deep crimson, she bit her lip, her silver gemmed clutch held tightly in her hands. "Thanks…should we get going?"

Shaking off the slight arousal at seeing her, he nodded. "Yeah."

The pair moved out the door and onto a life of hope and promise. Their future orchestrating as they drove along the busy Las Vegas streets.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Sara huffed, pulling him into the apartment as he got back from Archie's.

"I was barely gone an hour Sara." Greg complained, even as a smile graced his lips. His body willingly following hers as she pulled him toward the bedroom. "Again…you're gonna kill me woman."

"It's a death I'm sure you'll enjoy." Her gap tooth shined brightly as she lifted the thin camisole she was wearing over her head.

His eyes doubled in size seeing her soft orbs peeking out of the thin bra she was wearing. "Ummm…Arch…Archie said we have to get back to work…Grissom's not happy."

Shaking her head, she pulled his shirt over his head. "He needs to find himself a woman."

Chuckling softly, he pulled her closer and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. "Mmmm at the moment…he can shack up with Hodges for all I care."

Nipping gently at his ear, Sara sighed. "Show me how much you care for me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Her girlish squeal could be heard throughout the apartment as they bolted to the bedroom, clothes flying every which way in their haste.

Needless to say they were both happy that Greg's eviction brought them deeper into each other's company.

THE END

R&R…..I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not do a sequel. What do you think? Thanks Maarathedark for the beta


End file.
